Ever The Same
by Jaden Clark-GX
Summary: Hermione's parents were just killed by you-know-who, and she's been very down. So, both Harry and Ron tries to cheer her up! Harry tells Hermione about his feelings in a later chapter! My first attempt at writing a song fic. R&R please! Thank you!


Disclaimer Notes: I don't own Harry, Hermione or Ron...Although I do wish I owned Hermione. But they belong to JK Rowling and her imaginations. Because she have created them. The songs, Ever The Same belongs to Rob Thomas and I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy! I don't own them, but I'm just using the songs for my fan fic!

Ahem! Firstly, I should warn you guys! Why? Because this is the first time that I'm starting to write a Fan Fic and it's also the first time I'm writing a song fic. So, I don't know if it's going to be good, bad or terrible! But don't blame me that I didn't warn you guys! I had the idea for this story since last year! So I hope this works out! :) Anyway, without further ado, here's my story. So, hope you guys will like it and enjoy! Read & Review please! But no Harry/Hermione bashing, please! Thank you! -Jaden-Clark-GX

* * *

The Great Hall was crowded with professors and students. On particular boy with black unruly hair and a lightning bolt scar was eating breakfast, sitting with a boy who's red haired and have freckles on his face. This is the famous Harry Potter, and the boy next to him is his best friend, Ronald Weasly. Harry looked at the girl who sat across from him and sighed. This is the smartest witch in Hogwarts, Of Witchcraft and Wizardry School and Ron's best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Ron, don't you think Hermione has been down for the past few weeks? You know this isn't like her, right?" Harry whispered. Ron looked at his friend and was shocked.

"Didn't you know, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ron, shook his head and felt confused.

"Know? Know about what, Ron?" He asked his friend.

"Well, her parents were killed by you-know-who!" Ron stated, also trying to whisper at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Harry asked, in a shout.

Everyone looked at him and Harry cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Sorry..." Harry apologized. He was surprised...that Hermione would tell such a news to Ron and not him. Harry thought that Hermione trusted him and saw him as her best friend. Harry sighed again and continued to eat his food distastefully.

"I could hear that, you know?" Hermione asked, looking up at both Harry and Ron. Harry chewed his food and swallowed it.

"So, why didn't you tell me about it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong with telling me about it? Don't you trust me? I'm an orphan too, you know? So I can relate to your situation, Hermione!" He asked her, feelings hurt.

Hermione sighed before she answered him. "I do trust you, Harry!" she said. "It's just that it was more difficult to tell you...And my situation's a lot more different than yours, Harry!" Hermione told him.

Harry looked at her and reached over, putting his hand on top of hers.

"It's okay, Hermione. Don't worry about it. But I just wished you would've told me!" He said, smiling and trying to comfort her.

Hermione was nearly in tears, because she couldn't believe she has such wonderful friends like these to be there for her now that her parents have past away. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry! Thank you both!" Hermione said.

"I really appreciate that the both of you guys being here for me!" Both Harry and Ron nodded and smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Hermione!" They said in unison. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

"So, are you ready to go to class yet?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"No, not yet." She replied. "I might have to use my time turner again this year." Hermione said, sighing.

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, returned to finish his breakfast again. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah." She replied sadly. "I really don't know how I'm going to be able to cope with my parent's death throughout this school year, with so many classes!" Hermione looked at the time and gasped.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her with concern. "What's wrong, Hermione?" They asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "It's alright...It's just that I'm going to be late for my class! But I'll be fine! " Hermione replied and gathered her books quickly.

"Don't worry bout me, guys. Bye!" Hermione waved to her friends, smiling. With that, she was gone.

Both of the boys stared after her, feeling confused. "What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked at his friend and shrugged. "Beats me, mate!" Ron replied.

"Hmmm..." Harry said thoughtfully, and looking at the door that leads out of the Great Hall.

He's thinking of how to cheer Hermione up. Ron eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Are you up to something, Harry?" He asked his mate. Harry looked at Ron and smirked.

"Well, what do you think, Ron?" He replied his friend's question back with a question.

Harry grinned, knowing that Ron will never get it. Ron shrugged again and smiled.

"I don't know...You got me, Harry!" He said, chuckling.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Don't think you giving up so easily will make me give you the answer, Ron!" He told his friend.

Ron chuckled and smiled at his mate. "Oh, really?" He asked.

Harry nodded and pretended to look all serious. "Yup!" He said. Ron grinned evilly and looked at Harry.

"How bout if I do this, will you tell me then?" He asked, tickling his friend.

Harry laughed as he was being tickled. He shook his head and laughed at the same time.

"No...Hahaha! That definitely...Hahaha, won't do!" Harry said, between laughs.

Ron looked at the clock and stopped tickling Harry. He gasped. "Harry, we better go!" Ron said.

Harry stopped laughing and tried to get focused. He also looked at the clock and was shocked. "How did the time fly so quickly, Ron?" Harry asked his friend.

Ron shrugged again and laughed a little. "I guess time flies when you're having fun!" He replied truthfully.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think you're right!" He said, chuckling.

"And I think we need to gather our stuff so we can go, Harry!" Ron said, trying to get Harry to hurry up.

"Alright, Ron! Don't rush me!" He told his friend.

Ron shook his head and chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?" He said, crossing his arms and shaking his head disdainfully.

Harry laughed. "Alright, alright! I'm finished!" He said.

Then he grabbed his books and ran out the door with Ron. They got to the front door of their classroom, breathless and panting.

"What...I mean, how are we going to explain why we're late for class, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron panted and thought for a moment.

"Well, we can say we were running a mile!" He replied.

Harry shook his head and didn't agree. "That's not a good idea, Ron!" He told his friend, still breathless.

"Well, what do you reckon, Harry?" Ron asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Hmmm..." Harry said, while he was thinking. "...I know what to say, Ron!" He said to his friend after a moment.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Okay! Well, if you're sure!" He said and opened the door.

The whole class stared at them when Harry opened the door. The professor frowned and was very angry that they were late. "Mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter!" Mrs. McGonagle scolded.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" She asked them.

Harry gulped and looked at Mrs. McGonagle, "Well, we were trying to comfort Hermione because she was very upset." He told her.

Mrs. McGonagle sighed and nodded. "Okay. minus 3 points from Gryffindor!" She announced. Harry grinned and Ron looked at his friend, full of questions.

"How you'd do that, Harry?" He asked once they were seated.

Harry shrugged and chuckled silently. "I don't know..." He replied. "...I guess it just came to me. That's all!" Then he realized what he had done!

Harry looked back at his friend. "Ron, remind me to apologize to Hermione later on!" He whispered.

Ron looked at Harry and nodded. Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron! You're the best!" He told his friend and went back to concentrate on Professor McGonagle's lectures.

The class was over, Harry gathered his stuff together and dashed out. "Harry, wait up!" A voice called and a person with red hair and freckles ran up next to him.

Harry looked at the person and grinned. "What? I waited for you in the classroom, Ron! But you were too slow, so I had to go by myself!" Harry explained.

"Well, I can't help myself if I'm too slow, Harry!" Ron said. "So, are you going to talk to Hermione about it?" He asked.

Harry looked at Ron and nodded. "Yeah. Where else do you think I'm going, Ron?" He asked.

"Well, you could be going to Hagrid's!" Ron said.

"But I'm not going to Hadgrid's, Ron!" Harry said. "I have to go and talk to Hermione!" He told his friend.

Ron nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for being this slow about the situation, Harry!" He replied.

The both of them started running. "Do you know where Hermione is, Harry?" Ron asked him.

Harry shook his head, but changed his mind and nodded. "But I think I have a clue where she might be!" He said.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry said, urging his friend to continue on. They came to a stop in front of the school library, Harry smiled.

He opened the door and the both of them went in. "Hermione!" Ron whispered. "Ron, be quiet!" Harry said, shushing his friend to be quiet.

They checked every section, and still couldn't find Hermione. But when they heard a faint sobbing sound, both Harry and Ron followed the sound.

Both Harry and Ron came to a stop when the sob seemed to be right in front of them. "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, as he uncovered the invisibility cloak from Hermione.

Hermione looked up with her teary face at her friends. "Hi, Harry; Hi, Ron!" She said, trying to wipe her tears away.

Harry sighed and conjured a handkerchief up. He knelt in front of her and wiped her tears away gently.

Harry smiled and handed her the handkerchief. "Keep this, Hermione...In case you need it again." Harry said.

Hermione wiped her face with the handkerchief again and smiled too. "Thanks, Harry!" She said, and gave him a hug.

Harry smiled and hugged her back. He pulled back and looked at her. "Things will get better, Hermione. Trust me!" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Harry!" She said again. "So, you're not mad at me for borrowing your cloak without your permission?" Hermione asked timidly.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. Okay?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Okay." She replied.

"Well, would you like us to walk you back to your dorm, Hermione?" Harry asked, and Ron looked at her expectantly. _Please say yes, please say yes!_ Ron thought.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yes, please!" She told them. _Yes!_ Ron exclaimed in thought.

"Alright!" Harry said, smiling and pulled Hermione to her feet. On the way to Hermione's dorm, Ron knew this was a great opportunity to talk to her. He gulped and walked the other side so he could be closer to Hermione.

"So, Hermione...How are you feeling?" Ron asked her nervously, once he was walking next to her.

Hermione stared at the ground and sighed. "I've been alright...Could be better!" She replied.

"Oh." Was Ron's answer.

Hermione eyed Harry, and Harry looked back at her. They both exchanged a smile. Then the trio didn't talk for the rest of the way to Hermione's dorm.

"Okay, this is my stop." Hermione finally said as they reached the front of her dorm room. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Have a good night, Hermione!" He said.

"Thank you! You too, Harry!" She replied, and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry smiled and blushed lightly. Ron gulped and looked at Hermione nervously.

"G...goodnight, Hermione!" He said nervously, stuttering a little.

"Good night, Ron!" She said, and giggling at his nervousness. Then she skipped to her dorm room and closed the door.

Ron looked at his friend expectantly. "So, that's that, I guess?" He asked.

"Heh, I don't think so, Ron!" Harry replied.

"Then what?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and grinned. "I don't know!" He replied truthfully.

"Harry, tell me something!" Ron said. "Tell you what, Ron?" He asked his friend.

"How you feel about Hermione, of course!" Ron stated a-matter-of-factly. "You silly git! I'm not going to tell you that! Why should I tell you that, Ron?" Harry said, jokingly.

"Because I'm your best friend, and I deserve to know!" Ron said proudly.

"But I don't have to tell you because we're best friends, Ron!" Harry said.

"Come on, just tell me! Please, Harry?" Ron begged.

"No!" Harry said, chuckling. "Pretty pretty please?" Ron said, continued to beg "Hahaha! No!" Harry said, standing his ground. "Aaah, come on...Please!" Ron said. The two friends argued about whether they should or shouldn't reveal their feelings about Hermione to each other all the way to their dorm room. Because then, they would be arch rivals.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! So, tune in next time for chapter 2! Till next time, guys!

Jaden-Clark-GX


End file.
